


An Earnest Conversation

by Nahx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I love him, Support Conversation, Sylvain is a complex character, not as much as Dimitri though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/pseuds/Nahx
Summary: He's been chastised and vilified for his behavior, but you favored a slightly different approach.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	An Earnest Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a mock support conversation with the reader. I hope you enjoy since I know you like Sylvain as well. Merry Christmas Marsha!

"You're horrible! I never should have agreed to go out with you...you don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Come now, that's just blatantly untrue. If I really didn't care about you, I wouldn't have taken the time to break things off with you, right? I would have just moved on to someone else without a word."

  
  
"I can't believe you! Everyone was right about you...I should have listened."

"Well, if this upsets you that much, then I guess you're right about that. I do hate to be the cause of your tears, though... I hate seeing girls cry."

  
  
"Yeah right, I bet you enjoy it... You're a monster."

  
  
After that cutting remark, the girl flees in the opposite direction.

  
The man lets out a long sigh.

  
  
"Another one bites the dust, huh? That's the 6th one this month," you piped in from your place leaning against a wall.

  
  
His gaze turned to you with a knowing smile, "Spying again are we? You know, if you were always this interested in me, you should have let me know much sooner. We would've been able to enjoy each other's company."

  
  
"And be on the receiving end of the infamous heartbreaker? I like you Sylvain, but not to that extent. At least, not until you clean up your act."

He folds his arms behind his head, "Ouch, that sincerity somehow hurts more than the deception I usually receive. Then again, you've always been pretty genuine, haven't you?"

  
  
"I try not to bullshit too much about serious things, yeah. You on the other hand, have the word "false" as a middle name. I'm surprised you haven't been bludgeoned to death by one of your girlfriends brothers or fathers."

  
  
"Not for lack of trying," Sylvain winces.

  
  
"I bet."

  
  
For a moment, you're quiet.

  
  
You spoke again in a more solemn tone, "Honestly though, Sylvain... Not every girl in existence is after you for your crest. You have to know that."

  
  
"I'm aware of that, even if I act stupid sometimes, I'm aware of that much. But still..."

  
  
He frowned, voice turning sombre, "I've spent so much time weeding out the greedy, the manipulative, and yet it seems like more are always taking their place. It's a never-ending cycle."

  
  
"Sometimes, I do wonder if I'm really helping to change anything. Wonder if one day I'll have driven away all the malicious intent, and then finally I'll find someone who truly falls in love with me for me," he says wistfully.

  
He shook his head, "At this rate, it's started to seem impossible. But what else can I really do? I've come this far, my reputation is as shaky as it's ever been. I don't think any girl already living here who's actually decent would want me at this point."

  
  
"...So that's where your head's at."

  
  
He looks at you quizzically, "Huh?"

  
  
You straightened your position, "Listen. It's not too late for you to redeem yourself, Sylvain. Even if it seems like you've set down on a path of self-destruction, you've got some clear options in front of you. Sure, your reputation is complete shit at this point, but there's still people who know you past your womanizing ways. People who know the real you. People like me."

  
  
A smile rose to your lips, "If you give more women the chance to see you for who you really are, well, who knows? You might be surprised to find there are more genuine people out there than you think."

  
  
He blinked, face appearing almost stunned.

  
  
A silence ensued.

  
  
"Beautiful..." He murmured.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
He grinned in a slightly different way than usual, "Oh, I was just remarking on your smile. It's really...quite gorgeous."

  
  
"Ah, is that right," you replied jokingly.

  
  
"Yeah, it is."

He spoke again, voice surprisingly soft; "Thank you for the advice. You've been the girl to always talk some sense into me, ever since we've met. Ingrid chastises me of course, but you've never really gotten mad at me. You joke around and help lighten the mood. You don't rant about how everything I'm doing is wrong, something I already know. You understand where I'm coming from. I'm really grateful for that, I'll have you know."

  
  
"Blowing up in anger isn't always the way to handle a person. I'm not really the type anyway. I think Ingrid is mostly just frustrated having to help drag you out of the holes you make for yourself."

  
  
"Yeah, that's...Ahaha, I'll make sure to apologize to her later."

  
  
"More importantly, you're right. I do have people who know the real me. People I know that are caring, kind. People who were right in front of me all this time, ones I didn't think myself worthy of considering."

  
  
"People I already learned to love and care about, one among them that I especially shouldn't let go to waste."

  
  
In an instant, his hands were on yours. 

  
  
His lips thinned, "(Y/N), I know I'm not perfect. Far from it in fact. Honestly, I've liked you for months, but I didn't say anything too seriously about it because I thought I'd be no good for you. I mean, all I've done is hurt every girl I've dated, I haven't taken any of my relationships seriously, I'm cynical and bitter from the cards I've been delt in life. No doubt I hurt other people's reputations for even being near them."

  
  
But then, he smiled. "A girl as wonderful as you probably--no, definitely deserves way better. But...I've come to realize you don't care about a lot of that stuff. So, if you would have me...I will prove I can be a proper man for you. I promise you that."

  
  
"Coming on awfully strong there," you replied, laughing somewhat awkwardly.

His face was neutral, "Maybe. If it's too much to take in, just say the word and I'll leave you alone."

  
  
"No it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to...you know," you waved your hand.

"But, uh... If you really are serious, which I'm starting to think you are, then I wouldn't mind taking you up on that. I don't think I've really kept it a secret how I feel, so... If you can actually prove your decency beyond a doubt, well, we'll definitely be getting somewhere. I expect you to work hard to earn it though."

  
  
A soft squeeze to your hands, "Oh, don't you worry about that. A knight of Faerghus never goes back on his word after all. You'll be in my arms by the end of the year," he claimed with a smirk, confidence returning.

  
  
"Hah, we'll see."

  
  
"Oh yes, you better count on it, Beautiful. Cause before you know it, I'll be there to sweep you up off your feet. Just like I should have a long time ago."

~  
  
 _You and Sylvain have attained support level A._


End file.
